


Leah's Story

by Hollibell



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollibell/pseuds/Hollibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob trys to help Leah cope with Sam's wedding to Emily by inviting her to a drunken card game at his house with the guys. What happens when the alcohol flows freely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leah's Story

The Top of the List of Things I Don't Want to Not Remember

Ok, I admit it. I was feeling sorry for myself. Not that I was still in love with Sam or anything. I was well over him. One just feels shitty on the day that their ex gets married and you’re still single, you know? That’s just how it is. Being in Jacob’s pack was a big reason why I was ok now. Not having to have Sam and Emily’s perfect relationship shoved down my fucking throat (or should I say rammed into my head?) every day really helped. It made my life a lot easier. At least, my life was easier until recently…. Damn Jacob anyway.

“Leah,” I heard behind me. Fuck. There he was. “Catch.” What?

I turned just in time to see an object flying through the air at me. Wolf reflexes kicking in, I caught it before it slammed into my chest. A can of beer. I looked up at Jacob, wondering what the fuck.

“I just thought you could probably use that.” He grinned his impish, childlike grin at me. The one I can’t stand (can’t resist). All annoyingly dimply cheeked and shiny teeth.

“Yeah, thanks. I’m ok, though.” I opened it anyway and took a long swig. Ahh, that was good! What was it about a beer that could make all your troubles seem a little less troublesome?

Jacob smirked at me. “Yeah, I know. It still sucks, though. I know it’s hard on you anyway.” Of course he did. He knew every thought I had. Well, almost every thought. I was able to keep some stuff to myself, but in order to do so; I had to dwell a little more on this wedding thing than I really wanted to. Damn Jacob Black again.

We were in my kitchen. Being my Alpha; ok, and one of my best friends, we had that ‘walk in each other’s houses without knocking’ kind of relationship. I’d been sitting at the table staring off into space until he came in. There he stood in my kitchen in his tight black tee shirt and cutoff jeans, Alpha male pheromones and masculinity oozing out of every pore. Man, was I in trouble. One just shouldn’t be lusting after their Alpha.

When did I realize I wanted my super sexy Alpha? I don't know for sure. He and I had a heart to heart moment about a year ago when he was head of heels in love with the leech lover Bella. That was when this new outlaw pack was formed. Yeah, apparently we're all leech lovers now. As if. I only joined this pack to get away from Sam. My original plan was to hang out until I could stop phasing, then move away and never phase again. You know, get on with my life. Then I started noticing how sweet and sexy our Jacob was, and somehow I never managed to leave.

“What are you staring at?” he asked me. Oh Jesus, I didn’t realize I was staring. Not good.

“Nothing. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the wedding?”

“Aren’t you?” I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. “I was at the wedding. I saw you weren’t there and decided to come keep you company.”

I shrugged. “Being the pathetic ex-girlfriend just didn’t appeal to me tonight.” I took another swig of my beer. “So what’s the plan for the rest of the night?”

Jacob laughed. “No plan Lee, just hanging out with the guys. Hey, you want to come?”

“Jesus, am I that pathetic? I don’t think Seth would appreciate it if his big sister was there.”

“Come on Leah, it’ll be fine. Seth won’t care. Besides, then the guys can see the great person I get to see. They won’t think you’re such a bitch all the time.” He smiled at me again. Damn it, that smile should be illegal.

“Maybe I want them to think of me as a bitch. It’s easier to get them to listen to me when you leave me in charge if their scared of me.”

“They’ll listen to you because you’re my Beta and I told them to. But off duty, you should be able to hang with us. Come on. We have tequ..il..a……” he sing-songed. I had to laugh at that. If I ever found out who told him about my tequila weakness, their ass is mine. He’d been teasing me ever since.

“All right. Fine, but you know I will probably drink all of you under the table.” I got up from my chair to follow him out.

“Yeah right. No fucking way. I’m like, twice your size. It’s not happening.” Jake gave me a little shove as we walked toward his house.

“You are not twice my size. And I can too. I have had more experience than you.” I shoved him back, giving as good as I got.

“Pllleeeaaase! No way! Care to make a bet?” He turned to look at me, smirking.

“Like what?” I asked, successfully (hopefully) hiding my slight nervousness. Oh, what could he possibly come up with? My mind tried to drift into naughty land…

“Ok. If you quit first, you have to kill and eat a whole deer. Guts and all.” I shuddered. Okay, that killed the dirty thoughts. They all knew how I hated eating “raw”.

“And what happens when I win and you quit first?” I asked, smirking at him.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” He was smirked back.

My thoughts drifted back to naughty land for a minute. Hm. So many deliciously wicked possibilities….But, no way. I could so _not_ say _that_ to my Alpha. My face heated just thinking of it!

“Leah, are you blushing? What is it?”

“No! Shut the fuck up! I’m not blushing!” Oh, God, when did he become so perceptive? Stupid Leah! Think of something else!

“Come on, what is it? It can’t be that bad. What do I have to do if you win?” He was looking at me with those big puppy eyes of his. No way. I was not going to tell him what I wanted him to do. _Throw me down and fuck the hell out of me. Lick me until I scream. Let me suck you until you…_ Ahhh! Nope! Time to think of something else fast. Oh, I had a good one!

I smiled evilly. “If, no, when _I_ win, you have to agree to show up at the next La Push bonfire…in a dress and high heels.” I looked at him and smiled bigger. _Try to make me eat a raw deer will you?_

He looked at me for a moment. “All right. You’re on! Because there is no way you’re going to win,” he said as we walked into his living room.

“Hey Jacob, Leah!” Embry called from the kitchen, “What is Leah not winning?”

“We have a bet going about which of us can drink more without giving up. If I win, Leah has to eat a raw deer.” He laughed. Embry and Seth laughed, too.

“What happens when Leah wins?” Seth asked. He knew me a little better that Embry and apparently Jacob did.

“Jacob has to wear a dress and heels to the next bonfire.” I told him. Seth laughed at this.

“Dude, man, I think you fucked up. I know my sister and you are probably going down.”

_Yeesh. Thanks for that, Seth. Now I’m back to images of Jacob with his head between my legs…_ time to get a grip. “So are we hanging out here or what?” I asked, looking to Jake for the answer.

“Yeah, Dad and Charlie are night fishing, so the house is mine for the night.”

We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Embry and Seth. They had a deck of cards out. It looked like they were playing ‘Go Fish’. “Seriously guys? What are you, five?”

“There weren’t enough of us to play anything else. Shut up!” Seth whined at me, defensive little shit.

“What the fuck. Deal me in. Gotta do something else besides drink. You in fearless leader?” I glanced up at Jake. He came in holding a bottle and some shot glasses.

“Yeah, why not,” he laughed. “Let me grab another deck of cards so we’ll have enough for everyone.” He reached into a drawer and grabbed another deck out, tossing it to Embry, who shuffled the two decks together.

“Alright. Here’s the game. If you ask for a card and the person you ask doesn’t have it, you have to take a shot. Then you 'go fish'. If you get your card, everyone else takes a shot. If you don’t, then you take another shot. If you ask and that person has your card, they take the shot. Sound good?” Embry looked around the table at everyone.

I laughed. “It doesn’t sound like this game is going to last very long. That’s a whole lot of shots in a short period of time.”

“Worried?” Jake asked me, smirking again.

“Fuck no. Let’s go.” As Embry dealt out the cards, I asked, “Where the hell is Quil, anyway?”

Embry snickered, “Babysitting.” Oh yeah, I forgot. Claire’s mom is Emily’s cousin on her dad’s side. And just like that I was reminded of the fucking wedding. Everyone was staring at the table or at their cards, anywhere but at me. Well, Jake wasn’t. He looked at me and winked. “You go first, hotshot.” Funny. He thinks he’s funny.

“Alright, asslick, got any two’s?” He grinned at me and poured a shot in my glass. Shit.

“Go fish!” I took the shot without even flinching, the slow burn felt good going down. Rummaging around in the pile, I pulled out a card and looked at it. Smiling, I showed it around. Everyone groaned. It was a two.

The evening wore on. I lost track of how many times I had to drink and how many times Jake did. We were all getting a little sloppy. I’m not even sure who was winning the game.

“Hey, Leah!” Embry was leaning funny in his chair. I laughed at him. He was funny.

“Yeah, Emmy? Emmry? Emby?” He laughed. I laughed. His name was funny and I couldn’t say it.

“I wanna ask a question. But I doan’t wanna get my nose busted…Can I ask a question an not getta busted nose?”

“Maybe. What is your question?”

“So do you maybe like chicks now? Cause that would make sense. It’s ok if you do. I was just thinking…”

“Embry, man shush up. No thinking for you. She’s gonna kill you!” Jake was shaking his head.

“Dude! Thass my sister!” Seth grabbed at his head. “No. Just, no. Sisters are no sex…have not sex….Wass tha word?...Just shuddup!”

I had to laugh. They were so funny. “Fuck no I don’t like girls you jackass! Jesus! Emby..Emmry…what fuck ever your name is….you’ve been in my head, have I ever thought about a chick? Gawd!”

“You have to drink again.” Jake said. Did I? I didn’t remember asking for anything and not getting it. Wait, what? I looked at the cards in my hand. They made no sense.

“No, everyone has to drink, because fucking Emmy thinks I fuck chicks.”

“Emmy passed out right after he asked you that.” I looked over at Embry. Sure enough, he was out.

“Well damn! I guess it’s just me and Sethy and you Jakey!”

“Sethy is passed out, too.” Jakey was weaving back and forth in his chair. Or was that me waving back and forth? He didn’t look like he was far from passing out, either. I looked over at Seth and he was on the floor, under the table.

“Then it’s you and me, Alphy. Here. Bottoms up.” I poured two shot glasses. Even fucked up, I didn’t spill any. Ha! Go me…..

He smiled at me. We took our glasses and drank them down. With a satisfied smirk I set mine back on the table without even a wobble. As soon as he poured the next one, I had it to my lips, swallowing it down. “So, Lee, want to tell me what you were _going_ to make me do if I lost, you know, before you came up with the dress thing?”

I choked on my shot. What. The. Fuck. No way. “Nope.” And I smiled at him. Wow where did that come from? He couldn't know what I had been thinking.

“Ah, come on. It must have been good. You turned all red.”

“Not a chance. That’s for me to know, and you to never know.” I reached over and tapped him on the nose. He took a playful snap at it. Ooo. That was fucking hot.

“I’ll just wait and ask you again next time we are in wolf form. You won’t be able to help yourself, then.”

“You mother fucker, you do and I will hamstring you,” I growled at him. He laughed and poured another shot. I slammed it as fast as the last, then stared him down. He was still smirking at me and stared back.

“Can I try and guess?”

“No. Drop it. Now.”

“Or what?”

I took a deep breath. He was leaning toward me from across the table. Goddammit, he was so fucking hot. How did I let myself get into these things? I poured another shot. “You’re going down, Black.” I gulped at that reminder of what I had thought about my Alpha. Not good. The alcohol wasn’t helping my self control.

We took that shot. I slammed my glass, nearly breaking it. I had that image in my head again of his head between my legs. Very definitely not good. “Are you giving up yet Black?”

“Not a chance, Clearwater.” He grabbed the bottle and poured two more shots. I hesitated for a moment, watching him toss his back. I watched as his Adam’s Apple bobbed with his swallow and imagined licking and kissing his throat. I tossed my own shot back. Bad idea. This was a bad idea.

Jacob poured yet another shot for us. Now I was watching how his hands gripped the bottle. His long fingers were wrapped around it. I imagined how they would feel on my thighs, or kneading my ass, massaging my tits, pinching my nipples. I closed my eyes and moaned.

He chuckled. “Are you done?” It took me a minute to realize he meant was I done drinking.

I opened my eyes and grabbed my shot. Then I tossed it back. When I brought the glass back to the table, our eyes met. I knew mine were filled with lust. I couldn’t hide it anymore. I wasn’t prepared for the answering lust in his.

“Leah…” he whispered huskily, “I’m gonna ask again. What were you going to ask me to do….” He was leaning closer towards me from across the table. God, did he somehow know what it was? My red face from before must have given something away, damn it.

I opened my mouth to tell him none of his fucking business. Honest to God, that’s what I was going to say. But what came out was this:

“I was going to tell you to fuck the hell out of me…to lick me until I came…to let me suck…” that was as far as I got. He leaped across the table and tackled me to the ground.

I suddenly found myself with a mouthful of Jacob Black. Mouths opened, our tongues battled it out. I heard a rip and realized I had torn his shirt off. He tasted so fucking good, tequilia and mint and _male_. And his scent…if anything, it became even more masculine and musky, maybe more woodsy? I don’t know, it just called out to me, like a bitch in heat. I guess that’s what I was. A bitch in heat.

I tore my mouth from his and trailed kisses down his jaw, his throat, reliving my little fantasy from just a moment before. He tasted so damn good.

“Damn, Leah! My room! Now!” He stood up and half carried me, half dragged me along. I barely noticed. I had started on his chest, sucking on his nipples and licking his muscled chest.

Once he managed to get us through the door, he shoved it closed, then slammed me against it. So fucking hot…I didn’t even realize he’d already removed my shirt. His head was buried between my tits and he was licking and sucking at the valley there. I moaned out loud with the pleasure his tongue was giving me. Everywhere we were touching; I was on fire, burning up. I could feel the moisture building between my thighs, he had me so fucking wet and wanting…legs trembling, I could have collapsed right there. Grabbing a handful of his hair I dragged his lips back up to mine. He reached down and scooped me up underneath my knees and turned and threw me to the bed, landing roughly on top of me. I didn’t care. Rough suited me just fine. I could handle rough.

“Leah,” he moaned.

“Jacob.”

“I’m going to fuck you. I‘m going to fuck you till you are screaming my name and begging for more.” I moaned out loud. “But first…” He unbuttoned my jeans, trailing kisses on my stomach as he wrestled with the snap, and then slowly unzipped my jeans, kissing my panty line, letting his tongue swirl in my belly button. He lifted his head so he could pull off my pants. Then he pulled off my panties and flung them. He sat back for a minute, just looking at me. The only thing left was my bra.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Leah. You’re so wet. Just for me?” he looked up at me.

“Just for you Jake. Come on, quit staring. Fuck me.” He smiled.

“Not yet. Not quite yet.” And lowered his head.

At the first lick, my hips bucked against him. Sweet Jesus, it had been so fucking long! My back arched up, my eyes squinched shut, my mouth gaped open and this weird little mewling choke came out. His tongue circled around my clit, once, twice, I don’t know, then he thrust it down between the folds and into me.

“AAAHHH! Jacob!” I cried out. I suddenly realized another fantasy from early was happening. I looked down to see Jake’s head between my legs, just like I had pictured. “Told you…you…going down…” I managed to stammer out. I couldn’t help it. I was still pretty drunk. I felt him smile against me. Then he went back to business.

He bit and sucked on my clit, alternating between that and licking strongly and literally fucking me with his tongue. Then Jake thrust a finger in and fucked me with it while licking my clit. He added another finger and kind of curled them upward, toward my belly, all while moving them in and out. Suddenly he made contact with my inner wall and….

“Oh my fucking God, Jacob. Right there! Holy shit! Don’t fucking stop!” he was licking, and finger fucking, and the spot he was hitting was making me…..

My release was sudden, and mind fucking blowing. I writhed and bucked against him. A sudden rush of liquid and still he was licking me up. He’d removed his fingers. I clenched my thighs around his head and gripped his head and hair in my hands, riding out the last of my orgasm. He finally lifted his head and started climbing up my body.

“God, Leah, that was fucking…Jesus you’re.…” He captured my lips with his. I could taste myself on him, mingling with the last of the tequila flavor and his own unique masculine flavor. It only made me want him more. I reached for him, only to discover he still had his pants on. Grabbing his shoulders I flipped us. Super wolf strength is so cool….

“My fucking turn.” I muttered to him. He groaned as I slowly unbuttoned his shorts. As soon as I unzipped him, his engorged cock sprang forth. Of course. All the guys go commando. Underwear are a pain in the ass when your phasing all the time. I took a swipe at it with my tongue as I pulled his shorts off. He groaned. “Leah. Fuck.”

“In a minute.” I muttered, and took his length in my mouth. He was bigger than what my gag reflex could handle, so with my free hand I worked the rest. I moved my mouth up and down on his cock, occasionally letting my teeth gently graze it. Every so often, I went all the way up, and circled his head with my tongue.

“Fucking A…Sweet Jesus, Leah…Oh my God….” Jake was moaning and calling out to me. I increased my speed. Suddenly, I felt his hands in my hair, pulling me away from his dick.

“I want to…in you...in your…you know, not your mouth. I want you to cum with me, all over my…me…” Who was I to say no to his adorably incoherent mumbles…..

Jacob flipped me back over to my back, his hands going to my tits. That’s when I noticed I was still wearing my bra. He reached behind me to undo it, but wasn’t having any luck. I was getting impatient, so I reached back and gave the clasp a flick, effectively freeing my tits.

“How the fuck do you girls do that …” he growled at me, then lowered his head to my nipple. He licked it once, then sucked it into his mouth. I groaned out loud with pleasure. He was pinching and twisting the other one, making liquid hot flames shoot through my belly, and my insides to contract with the need to feel him in me. “Jake, dammit, now. Inside.”

He smiled against my nipple. “You are so fucking… I want you so bad! I am going to…so fucking…” He was hovering above me now. My hips rose up to meet him as he shoved himself inside of me, up to the hilt.

Oh fuck, it felt so good! He stopped when he hit bottom, letting me adjust to him. “God, Leah, you’re, um, tight. I’m not hurting you am I?” He looked down, concerned.

Was that why he stopped? I bucked against him, lifting my legs and taking him in even deeper. “Fuck no. God Jake, it feels so good! Go! Hard!” He groaned and began to thrust.

I screamed out and lifted my legs even higher. He grabbed them and next thing I knew, my calves were on his shoulders, and he was hitting me _deep_ inside, in _the spot._ I felt the pleasurable pressure building, cresting, up to a point where it was almost pain. “Jake, Jake, I’m going to….”

“Right there…mme too…” he gasped out. Then, “Oh God! Oh, Fuck, Lee, Leah!” I felt his explosion at the same time that I plummeted over the edge.

“Fuck yeah, Jake, Fuck yeah! OhGodOhGod!” I rotated my hips, humping against him as hard as I could, milking every last bit I could out of him and me, gasping at the end, clenching him. He collapsed against me, spent. I felt myself drifting away…

“Leah, are you ok?”

“Hmmm. All better now. Need to sleep. Nite Jakey…”

He chuckled, “Nite Leah, love” It was the last thing I heard as I felt him pull me against him, as I drifted off to sleep…..

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pounding head. “Ugh” I felt like ass. I reached to my right, trying to feel for my side table. I knew there was aspirin in the top drawer. My arm met empty air. Great, I was too far away from it. I was going to have to move. I lay there for a moment more before trying to move. I swung my left hand down to use it for leverage and it smacked against something hard and warm. Or more accurately, someone. What. The. Fuck.

“Ow. Good morning to you too.” Oh fuck. That was Jake. What did I do? I lay piecing things together as best  could with a pounding head.

I was naked.

And horribly hung over.

Jake was in my bed.

It felt like he was naked.

Oh

My

GOD!

What did I do?


End file.
